redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Verminfate
My Archive #1--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! well, who cares! yes thats just me.... what can I say, I'm a happy person! ( and dont act like you dont like it!! :P) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ha, you know how I laugh at everything? well, I was playing volleyball the other day with my friends, and I was makin' my friend missy laugh alot, because "I was giggling at nothing" and i said "yeah, thats a running joke with my and my friend, that I laught at everything" and my friend Tylor was all "yeah, its true. I've known you for, what, two months? and you laugh at everything!" hehe..... I'm just happy... not all emo and quiet like you! ;P sheesh, you like, laughed once at the park the other day.... and only a little... do you EVER laugh alot? I bet you do with your bro.... just not around me. humph. :P jk... kinda. :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) well, I know you're not emo all the time.... and its just that: you have a quiet laugh. *pout* I dont really like that.... but oh well. and another thing: you seem to get confused a lot! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) haha, you feign it.... LOL and why you shutting up? sheesh..... Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 03:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Silva didn't tell you about her boyfriend? Ooooh! Well let me tell you...*puts arm around VF's shoulder* --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 04:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) She was tellin' me how he was really sweet and how he was really shy. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 12:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hhmm? that I was sarcastic? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 18:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) NO!!!! you took my place in the "hot spot" blogs!!! NOOOOOOO!!! well, I guess this just means I have to update again soon! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) yeah, you did lie. :P and that guy.....he just met me, but he's a fast learner. ha! yeah, clowns are just... horible. XP and yes, you dont know about them! :P to you! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb that song you sent me....... so us. :P Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 23:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I HAVE PROOF!!!!!!! ok, you know how you always yell at me when I say I'm dumb or stupid? well, I HAVE PROOF! there was this shirt at some store, and on the front it said "want to know how to keep stupid people busy? (see back side)" so I flip it over and read the back. "want to know how to keep stupid people busy? (see front side)". I flipped it back and forth for like, I dont know how many minutes, till I finally got it. YOU CAN NOT DENY THE TRUTH OF THE T-SHIRT!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 07:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) oh, thank you. :) ok, I'll check it out. oh dear, I need to make some new ones, too.......another time. Bio today! whoo! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 21:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Character Personality Hey, mate. I'm tryin' to think of a cool personality for LOB in my next story. Can you tell me what are some cool qualities in a character so I can use 'em? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I haven't quit writing "Streamrunner," I'm just waiting on my beta to check the next section. Sorry for the long wait. I haven't quit writing "Streamrunner," I'm just waiting on my beta to check the next section. I don't know how long it'll be before they can get back on, though. I'll post once that gets done. I've also got a few blank scenes I need to fill in and I have no idea how to do it yet. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 15:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) no, It was just a joke my friend made up, and because Richard called me crazy, I'm gonna end every comment I have with something crazy and Random!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 03:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I just drew her with her hair down, cause she didn't tell me how she normally wears it. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks Verminfate!!! YES!! I love how we Christians can connect. It just makes me more comfortable on the Web. Alright!!! Hope to see you around!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 00:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention.......YES!!!!!! I LOVE the Door Within Trilogy, and everyone I know to ask about it usually hasn't even HEARD of it before. And yes, my name is from the books!! Trenna Swiftfoot, meet Trenna Swiftpaw!!!!!! LOL And about Silva not having read "The Final Storm".....We'll have to get her to read it, if you don't mind me including myself in that endeavor. I personally think the last line in the book is the best. You know, where Aidan/Alaric is asking King Eliam "Are there adventures in the Sacred Realm Beyond the Sun?" The responce to that sends chills up and down my spine. It gives a feeling of longing, you know, for the day when WE get to have those adventures? I know this was a little long, but get me started on a good book I read, and I will go on and on and on and on and on and on and on.......You get the idea!! So thanks for the welcome, and I was wondering, could we possibly be friends? I actually just got my account today, and you would be the first person I've actually asked this to, so if it came off sounding weird, just overlook it :-) Alrighty then, hope to hear from you soon, and see ya 'round!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) NUTS!! And when I said "Aidan/Alaric" I meant "Aidan/Alic" or whatever his Glimpse's name was. I haven't read that series in probably 4-5 months!!! Again, hope to hear from you, and see you around!!!!!!!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OKAY!! I figured out Aidan's Glimpse's name (right after I submitted my message...GRRRR). His name is "Alec"!!! YAY ME!! I REMEMBERED!!!!! Yeah, I wrote a lot of entries just now. Oh well, sorry about that. *smiles sheepishly* Yes, again I will say it. "Hope to hear from you, and hope to see you around"!!! I will also add something else to my goodbye. Something I do really mean. "GOD BLESS"!!!! YAY!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Alright!!! I LOVE fan fiction!!! I will make sure to read them, starting now. And....I forgot what user you also told me, but I'll go back and check. I'd like to get to know people!!! And thanks again!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) he he.......... are you a member on the Phinias and Ferb wiki? LOL!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 15:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) User:Wild Doogy Plumm is your bro? didn't see that coming...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) is he younger, older, or twin?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) makes sense... have you ever seen a fennec Fox? they is adorable! :D they are little desert foxes with huge ears... I'm gonna make a redwall character that is one of them...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of naming it Jinx.. People are domesticating them so they can be pets.. that would be so cool!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) she might possibly be good, but I don't know much about her yet... I'm working on Vallug Bowbeast's daughter right now... she is a very difficult gel to create!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) oh, IDK. its just that, I knew you liked it, and I clicked on it once..... Just wondering. ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) yeah, it looks funny. XD shoutbox.....? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) what, you think I feel beautiful every day? I rarely feel pretty. Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) thanks *sigh* I find it hard to remember that most days. TT_TT Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC)